Valencia Roses
by senshi moon
Summary: Little Kaito thinks that flowers are stupid and are for girls. But when he's asked by his mom to deliver some flowers, Kaito sees a little girl crying. As he converses with her, Kaito realizes that flowers aren't just for girls... Featuring: Tenjo Mairuko


**Random idea that came through my head for I don't know what reason. Little Rio and Little Kaito! Rio is 6 years old while Kaito is 10. Featuring Tenjo Mairuko, Kaito's Mother. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Mom! Why do I have to carry these flowers? They make me feel like a girl! What if my friends see me?" ranted a ten-year-old Kaito. Kaito was at the age were boys began worrying about the stuff they did. Every boy his age thought that flowers were for girls, so if you carried one, you were thought a girl...and humiliated for the rest of your life.

Mairuko, Kaito's mother, laughed. "Oh honey! You worry too much! If those boys you hang out with are really your friends, then they will stick by your side no matter what."

Kaito pouted as he readjusted his arms holding the flowers. "Mom! You don't understand! Flowers are for girls! Not for guys! It's not whether they will stick by me no matter what. It's whether they'll respect me no matter what!"

Mairuko sighed and shook her head. In a serious voice, "Kaito. Listen to me. Flowers are flowers. Holding them won't bring you bad luck by making everyone make fun of you."

Kaito pouted even deeper. "...Fine..."

Mairuko smiled at her little son and shook her head. "Oh, Kaito. Do me a favor. Take those to Mrs. Kareko. The woman who works by the park."

"...Do I have to?" Little Kaito carefully asked. His mom glared at him. Just that glare was enough to send him running!

"Oh my son..."

* * *

"Mou! Why do I have to do this stupid errand?!" mumbled Kaito as he trudged woefully through the park. "Flowers are so stupid..."

"*sniff* O-Okaa-san... Outo-san...!"

Kaito froze when he heard a crying voice. Who is that? Kaito looked around and saw a few people walking, but it was obviously not the person crying. Kaito walked a little further and heard the crying voice. He was getting closer. Wait! Kaito stopped. Why did he care? Maybe that person-

"...W-Why d-did you..." And that person cried full-out.

Kaito sighed. He is just going to find this person. His conscience won't let him live with that crying voice. So Kaito walked further and finally spotted the crying individual. A girl with long blue hair that had on an old-fashioned dress who is sitting on the bench. Kaito got closer and stood by the bench of the crying girl.

"Why are you crying?" Kaito asked. He waited until the little girl looked up. He was finally able to get a good look at her face. Her face was filled with so much water, Kaito wondered how long she had been crying.

"M-My p-parents...d-d..." She couldn't finish because she began crying again.

Kaito bit his lip. He knew exactly why she was crying. Her parents had died huh... Kaito sat on the bench with her and put the flowers by the edge of the bench.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

The little girl looked up and blinked a few times. "R-Rio..."

Kaito smiled. "Well you sure are a rio right now."

Rio sniffled a little, but then she giggled. "R-Really?"

Kaito nodded. "You do know what a rio is, right?"

Rio nodded. "In Spanish, a rio means a river... Right?"

Kaito nodded again. "Yes. Correct. Your face right now is full of tears that are flowing from your eyes. Like a river. The water in a river is measured by the environment. Same with you. Your tears are measured by the things going on in your life... So your parents died huh..."

Rio frowned and sighed. "Yeah... Mis papas..."

Kaito stared at her incredulously. It seemed that this girl was smarter than her age. She already knew how to speak Spanish without the accent many others had. "Your parents were smart people..."

Rio tilted her head as she looked up at him. "You knew them?"

Kaito shook his head. "No. I just know because of the way you act. Most parents don't believe in learning more than one language because they usually have their lives set in a certain place. But smart parents would want to teach you as many languages as possible in order to communicate with the rest of the world, in case you happen to travel."

Rio blinked. "Ohhh... I see! My parents love...well loved, the Spanish language... They think it's one of the most beautiful languages they could have ever learned..."

Kaito smiled. He was seeing that this change of topic was helping her calm down from her parents' death. "I think it is as well. I'm currently studying it."

"Do you love it so far?" Little Rio asked him in curiosity.

Kaito nodded. "Yes. I do." Kaito then reached over to his other side and picked a flower. He brought it to his other hand. "See, Rio? This is a common Spanish flower called the Valencia Rose. The Valencia Rose looks like a rose, but it has its own tint. See? This rose is a type of dandelion yellow and yellow-orange mix."

Rio's eyes brightened. "It's beautiful... I didn't know that guys were interested in flowers..." But before Kaito could comment something against her statement, Rio spoke first. "I think it's cute..."

Although Kaito hated blushing, he couldn't help but blush at her statement. No one has ever commented that. Ever. "You... don't mind it?"

Rio shook her head. "Nope. Ani says flowers are stupid and that flowers are for girls. But I tell him that flowers are part of nature. Part of everyone whether boy or girl. I like boys who like flowers. It shows they care."

Kaito couldn't help himself. He smiled. I guess flowers weren't only for girls after all... Flowers are a part of nature and a part of humans. "Thank you, Rio."

When Rio saw his smile, she didn't know what came through her, but she smiled as well. "No... Um. What's your name?"

"Kaito."

Rio shook her head again. "No, Kaito. Thank you for making me smile."

Kaito put his hand on her head and caressed it. "Don't worry. You'll be able to smile through your problems. Trust me."

Rio widened her eyes at his action but kept her smile. "Thank you, Kaito."

Kaito smiled again, but that smile was soon gone. "Do you have any relatives? It's not right for a girl your age to be out by herself."

Rio frowned as well. "Well... I actually ran away from my brother... He's the only relative I have left..."

Kaito blinked. "How old _is_ your brother?" Kaito asked suspiciously.

"The same age as me. We're twins!" Rio announced.

Kaito froze. Two children that age living by themselves? But before Kaito could question that, Rio clarified that confusion. "Oh! But this close friend of our mother took us in! She's very nice and cares for us!"

At this clarification, Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so the children weren't staying by themselves then. "Well where does she live, so I can take you there?"

Rio shook her head rapidly. "Oh no! Her house is just right over there!" Rio exclaimed as she pointed to a bunch of houses not far from the park.

"...I still can't leave you here-"

"RIO!...RIO!" a voice called out.

Rio widened her eyes. "That's my ani!"

Kaito stood up. "Well, then I guess that's my cue to go."

Rio had a puppy face on. "Do you have to go?"

Kaito smiled. "Yes. But, I will leave you something to remember me by..." Kaito passed the Valencia Rose in his hand to his other hand. "Here. Keep this flower."

Rio's jaw dropped as she carefully received the flower. "F-For me?"

"RIO!...RIO!"

Rio widened her eyes. "That's right! My ani!" Rio exclaimed as she began running towards the voice. But when she barely took a few steps, she turned around. "Ah! Thank you, Kaito! My Knight in Shining Armor! Thanks for making me smile!" Rio didn't wait for a response as she turned around and ran to find her ani.

Kaito was left there in shock. _'K-Knight in Sh-Shining Armor?'_ He blushed again. But since he was alone, he didn't have to hide it. But then he suddenly remembered... "Mrs. Kareko!" Kaito quickly got the flowers in his arms and ran to Mrs. Kareko's house.

* * *

"Okaa-san," Kaito called as his mother held his hand and were walking from the flower shop.

"What is it, Kaito?" Mairuko asked as she looked down at him.

Then, Kaito smiled. Mairuko blinked in surprise. Her son hardly ever smiled unless the family was together. "I love flowers... Flowers are part of nature and humans... Flowers can brighten up someone's day... Or someone's life... They aren't stupid..."

Mairuko pushed the surprised aside and smiled. "Well, I'm happy to hear that Kaito... You don't know how happy I am... And you've become such a philosopher! What made you change your mind?"

Kaito smiled even brighter. "I made a person smile..."

Mairuko blinked once but softened her eyes. "I see..." But she didn't question him further. Because she knew, as well as any Tenjo knew, that some events are better kept to oneself.

So, the mother and son walked home together in happiness...

* * *

**Done... Done! Yay! Cute one shot people! Well, I thought it was cute! How about you guys? It's been so long since I've done a one shot... I miss it! Do you guys still have ideas for the marathon? I hope so! And I hope more people are joining in! The more, the merrier. I've had this story laying in my doc manager for quite a few months, and I forgot about. But I decided to finish it! Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
